Be My Side
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: Yaoi, YukioXRin, Twincest, T nyerempet M jadi demi perdamaian saya masukin ke M.
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini dibuat atas tantangan **Mizu-nee-chan**.. yah lebih tepatnya barter untuk fic KyuuGaa yang Kirin minta.

Sebenarnya ini pair **ajaib **yang terus Kirin buru dif fn, akhirnya malah saya yang bikin. #makan meja

Gak tau deh tuh Nyai Roro Kidul beneran kepengen fic ini atau ada udang di balik tepung (?) yah siapapun yang suka silahkan dinikmati.

**Disclaimer**

**Kazue Kato**

**Pair**

**YukioRin**

**Genre**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Twincest, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Laki sama Laki.**

**Yang gak suka gak usah baca, yang suka ya silahkan RnR ^_^**

**Summary**

**Suer deh lagi males bikin summary ^_^V**

*********** Be My Side ***********

**Duagh!**

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA!" Sebuah tendangan di wajah dan makian. Itu sudah biasa bagi seorang Rin Wakabayashi, seorang pria berusia 20 tahun yang memiliki fisik seperti remaja berusia 16 tahun.

"Maaf yah...aku hanya punya itu.." Ucapnya mengiba berharap sang ayah akan berhenti memukulinya.

"UANG SEGINI TIDAK ADA GUNANYA BODOH!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan pun kembali dia dapatkan, kemudian sang ayah menjambak rambutnya membuat Rin sedikit terangkat.

"Dengar..kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku mau mengurusmu sejak bayi. Kau harus membayar untuk itu! Dapatkan uang yang lebih banyak lagi..kalau perlu gunakan tubuhmu."

**Deg!**

Rin tersentak."Maafkan aku..aku akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak lagi..tolong maafkan aku.." Ucapnya.

"Che!"

Orang yang dipanggil ayah pun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau diberkahi wajah dan fisik yang bagus," Pria tersebut menyeringai. "Gunakan itu untuk menjerat orang-orang kaya di luar sana. Dengan begitu aku akan menyayangimu," Ucapnya.

Rin hanya mampu menunduk sampai sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya. Membiarkan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya merayap begitu saja. Ini sudah biasa baginya, sejak kecil ayahnya memang selalu memukulinya dan semakin lama hal itu semakin menjadi. Berapapun uang yang Rin berikan pada sang ayah setiap harinya tidak akan cukup bagi sang ayah. Sebenarnya Rin ingin pergi tapi kemana? Dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Dan lagi orang itu benar, Rin harus membalas budinya.

Beranjak dari lantai yang dingin sosok Rin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang akan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Di bawah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir sungai. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan tempat yang bisa digunakannya untuk sedikit beristirahat. Duduk bersandar sambil menelan semua rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya berharap Tuhan akan membawanya ke langit, menyelamatkannya dari dunia yang pahit ini.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku pergi sendiri." Ujar seorang pria berwajah tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, sebuah kaca mata menambah sempurna penampilannya.

"Baik Okumura-sama," Jawab sang pengawal.

Yah namanya Yukio Okumura. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses mengembangkan bisnisnya. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu dia memang punya kebiasaan aneh, pergi sendiri ke suatu tempat untuk melihat seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

"Cute.." Tuan muda Okumura tersenyum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kalian mungkin akan menganggapku tidak waras, tapi ku rasa kalian semua akan ikut tidak waras jika menjadi aku. Biar ku jelaskan, di sana di bawah pohon itu selalu ada seseorang yang ku sebut malaikat manis. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya besar dengan bulu mata hitam dan lentik, pipinya yang tembem terlihat sangat menggemaskan, lihat bibirnya sangat mungil, hidungnya mancung seperti hidungku. Oh ayolah kawan aku juga tampan.

Untuk ukuran anak **laki-laki** tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin kalau disejajarkan denganku hanya sebahu. Dan wajahnya yang baby face itu..aku berani bertaruh dia masih berusia 15san. Apa kalian menyimak kata-kataku tadi? Laki-laki.. ya dia seorang anak laki-laki. Bukan malaikat cantik dengan rambut panjang dan dada besar seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya aku selalu datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatnya tertidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah, aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa melihatnya. Dia akan terlihat beberapa kali lebih imut dari sekarang jika memakai gakuran. Walaupun aku hanya berani melihatnya dari jauh dan duduk di dalam mobil mewahku.

Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika setiap hari ternyata ada om om yang selalu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun pada kenyataannya aku baru berusia 20 tahun, setidaknya ku rasa anak itu akan menganggapku om om mesum. Hahahaa...

aku sudah sangat stress dengan semua permasalahan yang ku alami. Sebenarnya aku memiliki saudara kembar, dia kakak kembarku. Pada saat berusia satu tahun kami terpisah. Ayah dan ibu bilang rumah kami kerampokan dan kawanan perampok itu juga menculik kakak kembarku. Semua tenaga, uang dan pikiran sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan nii-san. Tapi sampai kedua orang tuaku meninggal tak ada sedikit pun kabar tentangnya.

Terkadang aku ingin menyerah, mungkin nii-san ku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menyerah karena jauh di dalam hatiku aku bisa merasakan kalau nii-san masih hidup. Rin Okumura kakak kembarku, selama nyawa ini masih berada di ragaku aku akan terus mencarimu nii-san. Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu.

"Setidaknya dengan melihat anak itu aku jadi sedikit merasa tenang.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus pulang."

.

.

.

Rin berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, tapi dia tak bisa pulang sebelum mendapatkan uang. Kalau tidak ayahnya pasti akan memukulinya lagi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Rin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Satu orang pria bertubuh kekar..tidak bukan..mereka berempat..mau apa mereka?

"Bagaimana kalau kami membantumu manis?" Kelompok pria itu pun menyeringai, bahkan ada yang terkekeh mengerikan.

Inilah yang Rin benci dari dirinya. Memiliki tubuh yang terbilang mungil dan wajah manis yang menurutnya menjijikan bukanlah hal yang dia sukai. Semua orang bisa dengan mudah terjerat saat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian." Ucapnya dingin.

"Waahh..ternyata benar ya? Kau pasti seorang trans gender? Apa kau punya sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua pahamu?" Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar nyaring dari keempat orang itu.

"Brengksek! Orang seperti kalian tak pantas disebut sebagai laki-laki!" Rin memekik kesal.

**Grep!**

"Kalau begitu biar ku tunjukkan padamu," Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram leher Rin.

"Ugh..lepaskan..brengsek.." Ucap Rin susah payah.

"Segera setelah kami puas," Jawab sang pria kekar kemudian merobek baju yang dipakai Rin. Cengkraman tangannya sudah ia lepaskan tapi seorang pria lainnnya menahan tubuh Rin dari belakang.

"APA YANG MAU KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tenanglah manis, ini tak akan sakit jika kau menurut." Ucap si pria yang berada di depan hendak menarik turun celana yang digunakan Rin.

"Lepaskan dia."

Seorang pria turun dari mobil mewahnya. "Aku sudah menelpon polisi, ku rasa sebentar lagi mereka datang." Tambahnya.

"Ck! Dasar orang sok ikut campur." Kemudia gerombolan preman itu pun pergi melepaskan Rin.

Rin terduduk lemas, sepertinya dia masih shock.

**Tap!**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya si pria sambil menyampirkan jasnya ke tubuh Rin. Dia berjongkok dihadapan si mungil.

"A-aku.."

**Set..**

"Luka ini..apa ini juga ulah mereka?" Tanyanya sambil meraih wajah Rin yang lebam.

"Bukan. Ini bukan urusanmu." Rin menepis tangan si pria.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang tidak memperkenalkan diri," Pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Yukio Okumura, siapa namamu?"

"Rin Wakabayashi," Jawabnya singkat sambil beranjak bangun.

"Rin?"

"Che! Kenapa memangnya kalau namaku Rin!? kau mau bilang kalau itu nama perempuan!" Kesal Rin.

"Hey hey, jangan salah faham begitu. Rin itu nama yang sangat bagus." Ujar Yukio. 'Nama yang sama dengan nii-san ku' Sambungnya dalam hati. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Anak sekolah sepertimu tidak baik keluyuran malam-malam."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah lama mengenalku! Aku bukan anak kecil seperti apa yang ada di dalam otak kotormu itu!" bentaknya.

'Tak ku sangka dia sangat berbeda dari bayanganku..galak..' Batin Yukio. 'Tapi kalau dari dekat terlihat sangat jelas, dan wajah marahnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan'

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal, biar ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Yukio.

**Slap!**

Rin melemparkan jas yang menutupi tubuhnya ke wajah Yukio kemudian berteriak. "Usiaku 20 tahun BRENGSEK!" Rin pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Yukio terdiam "20 tahun? Ya ampun, dia kira aku akan percaya padanya." Yukio tersenyum. "Bocah yang menarik," Ujarnya sambil berbalik memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagus kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi awas kalau besok kau membawa uang lebih sedikit dari ini." Ujar sang ayah keesokan paginya saat mendapatkan uang dari Rin.

"Sayang uang ini masih belum cukup," Keluh seorang wanita yang sejak tadi bergelayut di lengan sang ayah. Seorang wanita penghibur.

Sang ayah segera memeriksa celana dan baju yang digunakan Rin. melihat pemandangan itu si wanita jalang pun tersenyum senang.

"Apa ini!? Beraninya kau menipuku!" Bentak sang ayah saat menemukan beberapa lembar uang.

"Itu uang untuk membeli makan, aku belum makan apapun sejak semalam." Jawab Rin.

**Plak!**

Tamparan keras cukup membuat tubuh Rin mundur beberapa langkah. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Kalau kau mau makan cari uang yang benar!" Bentaknya bengis.

"Ooh sayang kau menyakiti putramu.." Ujar si wanita jalang dramatis.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku ingin bersenang-senang.''

"Baiklah sayang~" Jawab si wanita menggoda.

Selalu seperti ini, menghabiskan uang dan waktu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita penghibur. Ingin rasanya Rin protes tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Suatu saat bisa saja sang ayah membunuhnya. Lagi pula kalau secara fisik Rin kalah jauh dari ayahnya yang bertubuh kekar itu.

.

.

.

"Perutku benar-benar lapar," Gumam Rin pelan sambil menapaki jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dia kerjakan untuk menadapatkan uang atau hanya sekedar sepotong roti.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapannya.

"Kau lagi? Kenapa masih berkeluyuran? Sebaiknya kau pergi ke sekolah," Ucap Yukio yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Che..aku tak ada waktu meladeni orang gila sepertimu." Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran karena bekerja tanpa makan. Berdebat dengan orang itu hanya akan membuatnya mati karena lemas.

Yukio menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Wajahmu memar lagi, ternyata kau suka sekali menarik masalah ya.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Rin semakin jengkel.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri."

"Kau terlihat pucat, tubuhmu juga gemetaran." Yukio memegang tangan Rin. "Ikut denganku.." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Rin tanpa memperdulikan protes dari sang korban.

.

.

.

"Makanlah, semua ini untukmu." Ucap Yukio . sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah walau tidak terlalu besar.

"Cih..kau jangan menghinaku. Aku bisa membeli dengan uangku sendiri," Jawab Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bukannya dia tak mau makan tapi dia masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Siapa bilang aku memberikan ini dengan Cuma-Cuma," Yukio tersenyum.

"Kau.." Geram Rin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Restoran ini milikku, aku kekurangan tenaga kerja. Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja di sini, kuberikan gaji yang cukup besar untukmu." Tawar Yukio. Rin menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tenang saja aku tak berniat buruk, kau hanya perlu bekerja sambilan disini. Dengan begitu kau bisa tetap meneruskan sekolahmu."

**Brak!**

Tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya Rin berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Sudah ku bilang padamu aku ini bukan anak kecil!" Pekiknya. "Jangan menilai orang hanya dari luarnya saja!"

'Kenapa dia sampai semarah itu?' Batinnya. "Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku yang salah." Ucap Yukio kemudian.

"Cih.." Rin hanya bergumam kesal.

"Mulai sekarang kau bekerja di sini, seragam dan yang lainnya sudah ku persiapkan." Yukio beranjak dari kursinya sebelum pergi dia menambahkan. "Sebelum mulai bekerja kau habiskan dulu makananmu Rin-kun,"

Yah dengan menelan sedikit egonya Rin menurut, setidaknya dia tidak akan mati kelaparan dan bisa mendapatkan uang. Restoran tersebut memiliki 4 orang pelayan dan tiga orang koki.

"Benar-benar sempurna.." Gumam Yukio dari kejauhan saat melihat sosok Rin kini telah memakai kostum maid laki-laki. Celana hitam panjang, sepatu kulit berwarna hitam, kemeja putih panjang yang dilapisi rompi khas maid dan dasi kupu-kupu yang menghias bagian lehernya.

Tak dia sangka sebelumnya bahwa dia akan menjadi sedekat ini dengan sang malaikat. Tak perlu repot pergi ke tempat 'itu' untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Sekarang malaikat itu sendirilah yang akan mendatanginya.

"Nii-san sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan Rin dalam jangkauanku. Ku harap aku juga bisa menemukanmu Rin-nii-san," Gumam Yukio sambil menggenggam erat sebuah kalung di tangan kanannya. Kalung yang sama dengan kalung miliknya. Yah, kalung itu milik kakaknya, seandainya saja sang kakak hilang dengan memakai kalung itu mungkin akan lebih mudah menemukannya.

"Luka di hati ini tidak akan bisa tertutup sempurna sebelum aku menemukanmu nii-san." Ucapnya sambil menatap jauh ke langit.

.

.

.

**BUAGH!**

"Ugh.."

"DASAR BODOH! Untuk apa bekerja jika kau tidak bisa menghasilkan uang setiap hari."

Lagi.. sebuah tendangan keras dan makian di dapat Rin begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

"Uangnya akan diberikan setiap satu bulan sekali..dia bilang jumlahnya cukup besar." Jelas Rin entah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Dengar.." Sang ayah menarik kerah baju Rin. "Jika besok kau tidak mendapatkan uang aku akan benar-benar menjualmu ke pasar gelap." Ancam sang ayah.

**Deg!**

"A-aku minta maaf.."

"Bagus, besok bawakan aku uang yang banyak." Kemudian pria yang dipanggil 'ayah' itu pun menghempaskan tubuh Rin ke dinding yang keras. Membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

Malam ini sang ayah tidak menginap di rumah. Karena itulah Rin bisa tidur dengan 'sedikit' tenang. Walau pada kenyataannya dia tak bisa tidur karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat dari perbuatan sang ayah. Lebam di wajahnya saja masih belum hilang, kini punggung, dada, dan tangannya justru memiliki luka yang sama.

"Bu..kenapa kau melahirkan aku ke dunia ini." Meringkuk di atas futon yang tipis Rin mencoba mencari kekuatan hati.

Kadang terpikir untuk bunuh diri dan sering kali dia berharap saat menutup mata maka tak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Bukan tak ingin melarikan diri, dia sudah pernah melakukannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi koneksi sang ayah di dunia hitam sangat banyak. Mudah saja meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menemukan Rin. dan saat itu Rin ingat dengan jelas, dia dipukuli oleh sang ayah tanpa ampun. Bahkan sampai masuk UGD dan di rawat selama 5 hari karena ada beberapa tulang yang patah.

"Tolong! Anakku dipukuli preman..ini salahku..aku tidak bisa menjaga putraku.."

Dengan sedikit acting dan memakai topeng sang ayah pun berhasil meyakinkan pihak rumah sakit sehingga dia tak ditangkap dengan tuduhan penganiayaan.

.

.

.

"Aku senang kau menemuiku sepagi ini Rin," Ucap Yukio dengan senyum cerah.

"Aku ingin meminta gaji di awal," Rin tertunduk antara malu dan kesal.

"Kau sedang membutuhkan uang?" Yukio beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Rin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Well...seperti biasanya kau selalu galak ya." Ucapnya sambil berusaha meraih pundak Rin. namun beberapa saat sebelum tangan besar itu menyentuh pundaknya Rin segera mengambil langkah mundur.

"...!?" Rasa terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Yukio namun dapat ia kendalikan dengan cepat. "Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Pengusaha muda itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia menyerah.

"Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?"

"Hanya gaji satu bulan ini,"

"Aku sedang tidak membawa uang tunai, nanti sore akan ada asistenku yang menyerahkannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Ucap Rin mengundurkan diri.

**Slam..**

"Haaahh.. benar-benar sulit dijinakkan." Saat Rin keluar dan pintu tertutup Yukio segera menghela nafas. Suara dering telfon menghentikan lamunan yang baru saja akan dimulai.

"Ya, siapkan rapatnya. Aku akan datang 30 menit lagi." Dan sambungan pun diputus.

Restoran ini bukanlah tempat kerja sang tuan muda Okumura yang sebenarnya. Ini hanya bisnis kecil-kecilan untuk membantu menambah lowongan pekerjaan bagi yang membutuhkan. Karena ada Rin makanya sang tuan muda pun jadi sering mampir ke tempat itu.

.

.

.

Uang yang Rin berikan dengan jumlah gaji 1 bulan hanya mampu membuat sang ayah tenang dalam dua hari. Makian dan pukulan kembali ia terima bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya karena sang ayah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

.

.

.

Dengan banyak luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya seorang Rin Wakabayashi berjalan menelusuri dinginnya aspal malam. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Bahkan saat ada sebuah mobil hitam melaju tepat kerahnya Rin tak menggubris sama sekali.

Suara gesekan ban dengan aspal terdengar nyaring sampai mobil tersebut berhenti karena menabrak sesuatu membuat suara benturan keras kembali terdengar di malam itu.

"Rin apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya sesosok pria yang baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut. Yukio Okumura sang pengemudi di beberapa detik terakhirnya berhasil membanting stir hingga menabrak tiang listrik.

"Rin apa kau terluka?" Tanya Yukio sambil mengguncangkan pundak Rin. "Kau terluka lagi. Siapa yang melakukan ini Rin? Rin jawab aku!"

Rin hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. 'Siapa? Suara siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku? Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Siapa? Siapa yang memelukku? Hangat...rasanya benar-benar hangat. Tolong biarkan aku merasakan ini lebih lama lagi. Kenapa? Rasanya tubuhku seperti melayang, gelap..semuanya gelap..aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

"_**Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Anak kurang ajar!"**_

**Blink..**

"BERHENTIIIIIII...!" Teriak Rin.

"Hey hey tenanglah.."

"Aku akan membawakan uang lebih banyak lagi. Berhenti memukuliku.." Pekiknya, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala.

"Rin, ini aku. Lihat.." Yukio meraih Rin.

"Berhenti.."

"Tenanglah Rin, tak akan ada yang menyakitimu di sini. Ini aku.." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Rin erat berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah.."

"Hah..hah..hah.."

"Lihat ini aku.." Yukio meraih wajah Rin dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke atas agar bisa menatap wajahnya. "Lihat ini aku Okumura.."

"Ka-kau!?" Rin Nampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana ini? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku menemukanmu dijalanan, ini di hotel." Jawab Yukio.

"Maaf.." Ucap Rin sambil menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat baju bagian depan yang digunakan Yukio.

"Siapa yang melukaimu?" Tanya Yukio. Entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar sesak melihat keadaan Rin. ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan siapapun yang melakukan ini pada malaikatnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa.." Bisik Rin pelan.

"Apa ada yang memaksamu bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang setiap hari?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawab aku Rin."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa jadi jangan campuri urusanku."

**Set..**

**Cup!**

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Yukio menarik dagu Rin dan meraup bibir mungil itu.

**Plak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Pekik Rin setelah melepaskan diri dan menampar pemuda dihadapannya.

**Grep!**

**Bruk!**

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa." Geram Yukio. Kini dirinya berada tepat diatas tubuh Rin yang dia dorong jatuh ketempat tidur dan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah!? Kau tidak usah sok ikut campur!" Pekiknya keras.

"Siapa katamu? Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Yukio menatap Rin tajam. Melepaskan dasinya dan mengikat kedua tangan Rin diatas kepala lalu dihubungkan pada besi tempat tidur.

"Selama lebih dari satu bulan ini aku terus memperhatikanmu, malaikat manis yang selalu bisa menjadi penghibur luka ini." Yukio mulai menciumi leher Rin.

"He-hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Berhenti ku bilang!" Ronta Rin.

"Aku senang saat bisa berada didekatmu. Tapi di waktu yang bersamaan dadaku terasa sakit melihat luka yang selalu menghiasi wajah manismu itu." Beberapa Kancing baju mulai dibuka oleh Yukio.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan!? Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek!" Meronta sekuat apapun tak membuat pemuda yang berada di atasnya bergeming.

"...!?" Yukio tersentak saat melihat luka lebam di pundak Rin. "Apa ini!?" Tanyanya geram.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

**Sret!**

Dengan sekali gerakan Yukio melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Rin sehingga menampakan bagian depan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi LUKA lebam.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!?" Teriaknya marah.

Melihat wajah Yukio yang murka membuat Rin menahan nafasnya. 'A-ada apa dengan orang ini?' batinnya.

Merasa masih ada luka lain maka Yukio pun menarik lepas seluruh celana yang digunakan Rin. sehingga membuat tubuh Rin polos seutuhnya. Hanya kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka menggantung diantara kedua tangannya yang terikat.

"Brengsek!" Geramnya saat melihat beberapa luka lebam dibagian paha dan betis Rin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau milikku Rin, dan hanya akan menjadi milikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Ap- Mmmhh.." Dengan emosi yang meluap Yukio mencium bibir pemuda yang ada di bawahnya.

"Mmmh...ngh..ahn..nn" Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mungil itu saat sang tuan muda mendominasi semua miliknya.

Tak cukup hanya sampai disitu saja. Leher, dada, perut, paha, bahkan milik pribadinya pun tak luput dari sentuhan bibir Yukio. Dengan cekatan Yukio memberikan ciuman serta hisapan pada tubuh polos yang ada dibawahnya.

Rin yang semula meronta pun menjadi lemas dibuatnya, kekuatannya seolah hilang entah kemana. Hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang saat pemuda diatasnya semakin menggila dengan menggerayangi dada dan kepribadian miliknya.

"Aaakhh!" Rin mendesah keras saat kejantannya mulai diraup. Dengan tanpa rasa jijik atau ragu Yukio memasukkan kejantanan milik Rin ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakkannya keluar masuk, menghisap lalu mempermainkan dengan lidahnya yang menggoda. Membuat Rin menggeliat dan mendesah makin kencang.

"Nghh.." Sesaat sebelum Rin mengeluarkan hasratnya Yukio menghentikan tugasnya.

"Dengar Rin aku akan memberika lebih asal kau mau menurut," Ucap Yukio sambil beranjak untuk menatap wajah Rin dari dekat.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Rin hanya mampu terengah dan menatap Yukio dengan mata yang sayu dan peluh yang sudah membasahi tubuh serta rambutnya.

Merasa tak tega pada pemuda dibawahnya Yukio melepaskan ikatan di tangan Rin. Dan dia kembali dibuat terkejut saat Rin justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta untuk dipeluk.

"Ku mohon malam ini saja..peluk aku." Pinta Rin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. "Kau boleh mengambil semuanya..tapi izinkan aku memelukmu.."

**Grep!**

"Tentu Rin, aku akan memelukmu selama yang kau inginkan." Ucap Yukio sambil memeluk Rin erat. Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan Rin membalas pelukan Yukio tak kalah eratnya. Malam ini saja, hanya mala mini saja Rin ingin ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan dan membuat hatinya tenang walau hanya sesaat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Rin saat Yukio yang berada diatasnya mulai menyatukan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Rin yang sempit.

"Rileks Rin, buka kakimu." Dirasakannya pelukan Rin berubah menjadi cengkraman kuat di punggungnya.

"Akh!..ah.." Rin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Atur nafasmu, bernafas dengan benar Rin. Rileks..kalau kau melawan ini hanya akan membuatmu lebih tersakiti." Ucap Yukio sambil mengelus rambut Rin, memeluknya dengan erat dan memberikan ciuman di leher putih itu.

"Ah..hah..hah..hah.."

"Benar, seperti itu..biarkan aku masuk lebih dalam. Lemaskan tubuhmu, buka kakimu lebih lebar lagi."

"Ah..hah..Okumura-san..ngh.." Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur indah seiring dengan gerakan maju mundur yang dilakukan Yukio. Semakin cepat gerakan Yukio maka semakin keras desahan Rin. semakin dalam penyatuan yang dilakukan Yukio maka semakin nikmat yang dirasakan Rin.

"Nn..hm..anh.." Suara lidah yang beradu dan gerakan yang juga terus berlanjut membuat dunia ini seolah hanya ilusi. Ciuman demi ciuman yang diberikan Yukio membuat bibir Rin semakin memerah dan saliva yang mengalir semakin banyak.

Cukup lama mereka bermain dan berhenti saat Rin hampir tak sadarkan diri. Terkulai lemas dengan rambut yang berantakan, bibir yang memerah dan bengkak serta pandangan mata sayu.

"Maaf Rin, aku keterlaluan." Memeluk erat tubuh Rin yang sudah tak berdaya Yukio sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah 'bermain' terlalu keras.

"Ha.. .."

"Tidurlah Rin, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau terbangun nanti." Ucap Yukio. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan sebagai pengganti bantal bagi Rin dan tangan kanannya memeluk Rin dengan erat. Sehelai selimut tebal membantu menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Malam ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Rin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Walau hanya untuk malam ini saja Rin tak akan pernah menyesal dengan semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Setidaknya ada yang memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, dan setelahnya Rin tak pernah menemukan Yukio dimanapun.

"Wakabayashi-kun, antarkan pesanan untuk meja nomor 17."

"Ah iya, maaf aku melamun." Jawab Rin segera menerima nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Wakabayashi-kun?" Tanya sang koki.

"Tidak, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Dasar remaja, yasudah hati-hati jangan sampai kau melamun saat bekerja. Bisa membahayakan orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."

"Iya, terimakasih." Rin tersenyum. 'Dasar..kenapa mereka masih saja tidak percaya kalau aku sudah 20 tahun. Masih saja menganggapku seperti bocah berusia 16 tahun, menyedihkan.' Kesalnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Haaah..." Rin menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Berdiri di depan loker di ruang ganti Rin memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari tahu jauh ke dalam hatinya masalah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

**Set!**

"Merindukanku?"

**Deg!**

Rin segera membuka matanya dan berbalik, kedua bola mata yang besar itu pun membulat sempurna dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "O-Okumura-san?" Seorang Yukio Okumura berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang berada di samping kepala Rin.

**Set!**

**Cup!**

Rin tersentak. Lagi.. hanya dengan satu gerakan saja Yukio sudah meraup bibir Rin. tangan kirinya memegang kepala bagian belakang Rin, menariknya agar lebih dalam.

"Mmhh..nn.." Kedua tangan Rin mencengkram jas bagian depan yang dikenakan Yukio. Permainan lidah sang tuan yang menyapu langit-langit mulutnya membuat Rin bergetar. Hisapan yang dilakukan Yukio tak ayal membuat kedua lutut Rin melemas. Tak ingin membiarkan mangsanya terjatuh maka Yukio pun memindahkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih dan memeluk pinggang Rin.

"Ah..hah..hah.." Rin terengah saat Yukio melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau sangat manis Rin.." Ucap Yukio sambil mengusap saliva di bibir Rin dengan ibu jarinya. Semburat merah membuat Rin terlihat semakin menggoda. "Dengar Rin, jangan tunjukkan wajah ini pada siapapun selain aku." Bisiknya ditelinga Rin membuat pemuda mungil itu merinding dan menahan nafasnya.

"Hey, bernafas.." Yukio menepuk pipi Rin pelan.

"Ka-kau..sampai kapan kau mau terus mempermainkanku?!" Rin menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan semburat merah dan raut kesal.

"Bukankah aku yang menjadi korban di sini?" Yukio tersenyum penuh makna.

"Cih.." Memalingkan wajahnya kesal Rin rasanya ingin menghantam orang dihadapannya ini.

Yukio tertawa pelan. "Sudah sudah jangan ngambek, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rin. "Ku antar pulang ya?"

"Tidak butuh." Jawab Rin galak. Demi menyelamatkn detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat Rin memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Hmm... masih belum jinak ya." Gumam Yukio sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam ini Rin bisa tidur dengan tenang karena sang ayah sepertinya tak akan pulang sampai besok pagi. Terimakasih pada Yukio Okumura yang memberikan banyak uang pada Rin. Tenang sebelum badai sepertinya memang sudah hal yang biasa, malam hari semua baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan pagi hari bukan?

Saat Rin sedang mengganti pakaiannya dan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang karena belum memakai baju atasan tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan seksi yang tak lain 'peliharaan' sang ayah masuk dengan lancangnya ke kamar Rin.

"Halo Rin-kun.." Ucapnya dengan gerakan tubuh yang menggoda dan suara manja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat keluar."

"Aah~ Rin..aku bosan dengan orang tua itu.." Sang perempuan pun mendekat dan bergelayut manja di bahu Rin.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir." Ucap Rin sambil mendorong wanita itu menjauh.

Bukannya menyingkir sang wanita justru menurunkan pakaiannya hingga menunjukkan bahu dan dada bagian atas miliknya. Mendorong tubuh Rin sampai terduduk dan mulai merangkak naik.

"Dasar perempuan gila! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Ayolah Rin..biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu.."

**Brak!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!" Teriak sang ayah setelah membuka pintu.

"Aaah..tolong aku sayang. Anak ini... dia mencoba memperkosaku..hiks.." wanita jalang itu langsung menangis tersedu.

"Itu tidak benar dia yang-"

**BUAGH!**

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Lihat? Sudah ku bilang akan ada tenang sebelum badai kan?

.

.

.

.

"Apa hari ini Rin tidak masuk?" Tanya Yukio pada pegawainya.

"Maaf Okumura-sama hari ini Wakabayashi-kun tidak masuk," Jawab sang pegawai.

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun, ini tidak biasanya.''

'Ck! Firasatku semakin buruk saja.' Batin Yukio.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Yukio segera memacu mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana dia melihat Rin untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat dimana Rin selalu tertidur di sana. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ada rasa syukur di hatinya saat melihat sosok Rin tertidur di sana.

'Mungkin dia kelelahan' Batinnya. Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh, kenapa Rin tidur di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat matahari menerpa dengan cepat , jantung Yukio kembali berdebar tak tenang. Takut.. ada rasa takut yang amat besar menusuk batinnya.

**Deg!**

"Rin..." Yukio tercekat saat melihat sosok Rin yang ada dihadapannya.

**Bruk!**

Yukio jatuh terduduk karena kedua lututnya melemas. "Rin! bagaimana mungkin...Rin...Rin.." Dengan tangan yang bergetar Yukio meraih tubuh Rin.

Mata indah yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam itu kini tertutup. Bibir merah itu memucat, wajah Rin terlihat pucat pasi, lemas tak berdaya dengan bersandar di bawah pohon, darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...!" **Teriak Yukio sambil memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya.

**TBC**

Huweeeeeeeee... Rin...hiks..Kirin memang jahat.. gomenasai...

#nangis meraung-raung.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya ff ajaib ini bisa Kirin ketik juga. Yah sesuai dugaan fandom ini memang sepi akan pengunjung.. rata-rata pengunjungnya Cuma makhluk halus yang pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tapi ff ini memang dibuat atas request dari ratu siluman (Nyai Roro Kidul) *dicekek Nee-chan.

Yah siapapun yang suka ff ini silahkan RnR

**Diclaimer dan lain-lain masih sama kaya di chap 1**

**Rate K+ T**

**Chap depan M ya XDD**

*********** Be My Side ***********

Hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini salah satunya adalah kau akan mengalami kesulitan lebih untuk mempertahankan dari pada saat kau berjuang untuk mendapatkan. Hidup tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kau rencanakan. Di dunia ini rencana Tuhan lah yang akan menentukan, tapi bukan berarti manusia tak dapat ikut andil. Karena manusia lah yang memilih jalan hidupnya.

Sama seperti apa yang dialami kedua pemuda ini. Rin Wakabayashi yang hidup dalam neraka penyiksaan dan Yukio Okumura yang hidup dalam neraka kesepian.

*********** Be My Side ***********

Yukio POV

Sesak.. dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Melihatnya berbaring tak berdaya sungguh menyakitkan. Hey Rin jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.. lebih baik kau marah dan memakiku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Baru kemarin aku melihatnya baik-baik saja, bahkan aku sempat menggodanya.

Pagi ini aku menemukannya tertidur dengan tubuh berlumur darah. Tidak, aku tahu dia bukan tertidur. Tapi matanya terpejam, dia terpejam seolah tak ingin membuka matanya lagi. Aku menangis, aku yakin air matakulah yang membasahi wajah ini. Ku gendong dia ke mobilku dan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini. Lalu disinilah dia sekarang, terbaring dalam kamar serba putih. Perban membalut kepala dan bahunya. Selang infuse terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Dokter bilang dia kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung golongan darahku dengannya sama. Selang yang kini berwarna merah pun terhubung ke tangan kanannya. Matanya masih saja tertutup dan kulitnya tetap pucat. Dokter bilang dia sedang dalam masa kritis.

"Rin..bangunlah.." Pintaku pelan. Ku usap pelan surai biru kehitaman miliknya. Terasa begitu lembut.

Cring..

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari saku celanaku. Benda berwarna silver dengan lambang salju sebagai bandulnya. Kalung, ya ini kalung milik nii-san. Kalung yang sama dengan yang ku pakai selama ini. Ku raih benda tersebut dan ku genggam erat.

"Nii-san..apa kau marah padaku karena belum bisa menemukanmu?" Ucapku pelan sambil mencium benda silver di tanganku.

"Ku mohon nii-san, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku janji aku akan segera menemukanmu, segera nii-san. Setelah keadaan Rin membaik. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, hanya saja Rin yang ada dihadapanku saat ini sedang berjuang untuk hidupnya. Jadi ku mohon Rin Okumura, bersabarlah sebentar saja, " Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh atau Tuhan yang terlalu pintar. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencari kakak kembarku. Rin Okumura yang ku cari tapi, Tuhan memberikan seorang Rin Wakabayashi padaku. Rin yang berusia 20 tahun sama sepertiku bukan remaja manis berusia 16 tahun.

Lalu aku tersenyum.. teringat akan ucapan Rin yang mengatakan kalau dia berusia 20 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin bocah imut dan pendek ini adalah kakak kembarku. Aku yakin Tuhan sedang meledekku. Tuhan.. mungkin aku memang serakah. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberikan Rin dan Rin padaku? Bukan salah satunya saja. Aku ingin keduanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu memaksaku untuk kembali ke alam nyataku.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Maaf Okumura-san, anda diminta dokter ke ruangannya." Ucap seorang suster sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar ruang perawatan.

Yukio masih terdiam, kemudian dia beranjak bangun dari kursinya mengecup singkat kening Rin yang masih belum sadarkan diri sambil berbisik "Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali."

Yukio berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus milik dokter yang menangani Rin. sedikit banyak hatinya berkecamuk tak tenang, entah hal baik atau hal buruk yang akan disampaikan oleh sang dokter.

"Duduklah Okumura-kun," Dokter separuh baya itu pun mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. "Apa anda keluarga dari Wakabayashi-kun?" Tanya sang dokter setelah Yukio duduk.

"Iya, saya yang bertanggung jawab penuh untuk perawatannya." Jawab Yukio setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyampaikan hal penting,"

"Akan aku dengarkan dengan baik,"

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan Wakabayashi-kun mengalami pembekuan darah di kepalanya."

Seketika Yukio langsung menahan nafasnya. Namun dia masih tetap diam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan perkataan dokter selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama pasien mengalami kekerasan fisik. Beruntung dia memiliki fisik yang kuat sehingga masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Jelas sang dokter.

**Gret..**

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Yukio bersumpah akan menemukan pelakunya dan menghukumnya seumur hidup dalam penderitaan dunia.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan?" Tanya Yukio setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Jika dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan keadaannya cukup baik, kami akan segera melakukan operasi."

"Kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik. Jika perlu pakai dokter yang terbaik di negeri ini." Jawab Yukio dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu tuan muda Okumura," Sang dokter tersenyum.

Setelah semua urusannya selesai Yukio pamit untuk kembali menemani Rin. dukungan dari orang terdekatnya lah yang dibutuhkan Rin untuk menang dari kondisi kritisnya. Begitulah pesan sang dokter sesaat sebelum Yukio meninggalkan ruangannya.

Berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki kamar perawatan Rin. sang tuan muda yang dilanda kekhawatiran dan emosi yang menyakitnya merogoh sakunya. Mengluarkan hand phone genggam dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Temukan dan selidiki semuanya, aku ingin siapapun 'dia' mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

*********** Be My Side ***********

Terangnya sinar mentari telah berganti menjadi kelamnya sang malam. Suara kicauan burung sudah tak terdengar dan digantikan oleh nyanyian seranggga malam. Namun, pemuda manis yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu masih saja tetap terpejam. Dan pria tampan dengan kaca mata pun masih setia duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Nghh.." Sebuah ringisan dan pergerakan kecil di hadapannya membuat kedua bola mata yang semula akan tertutup segera membuka sempurna. Rasa kantuk yang menggelayuti pun hilang entah kemana.

"Rin.." Panggil Yukio pelan sambil mengelus lembut pipi Rin.

"Sshh..ugh..sakit.." Ringis Rin. Perlahan mata biru kelam itu pun mulai terbuka. "Apa aku sudah mati?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak Rin, kau masih hidup." Jawab Yukio masih terus mengelus lembut pipi Rin.

"Kau..? kenapa...aku..hiks.."

*********** Be My Side ***********

Yukio POV

Hampir saja aku terjatuh ke alam mimpi seandainya saja aku tak mendengar suara lenguhan pelan. Rin.. dia bangun, akhirnya dia mulai bangun.

"Nghh.."

Ku dengar dia mengerang kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit, kepalanya terluka parah bahkan pundaknya juga. Ku sentuh pelan wajahnya mencoba menenangkannya. Lalu dia bertanya apa aku sudah mati? Tidak, tak akan kubiarkan kau mati Rin.

Hal yang membuatku tercekat adalah saat mendengar isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hiks..hiks..." Dia terus terisak.

"Rin tenanglah.." Ku peluk dirinya yang terus terisak. Berhati-hati agar tak menekan luka di bahu dan kepalanya.

"Hiks..hiks..Okumura-san..hiks.." Kembali ku dengar dia terisak, terus terisak bahkan dia memanggil namaku ditengah isakannya. "Ugh.."

"Jangan menangis Rin, kau akan membuat dirimu semakin kesakitan."

Cup!

Aku mohon berhentilah mengis. Ku kecup bibirnya, ku lumat agar bibir nakal itu mau berhenti terisak. Tak lama kurasakan dia mulai tenang. Mungkin terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku menciumnya.

*********** Be My Side ************

Rin POV

"Hiks.." Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis saat melihat wajah khawatir Okumura-san. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang khawatir padaku.

"Hiks...hiks...Okumura-san..hiks.." Isak tangisku semakin tak tertahan saat dia memelukku. "Ugh.." Kepalaku sakit sekali. Ku dengar dia memintaku untuk berhenti menangis. Lalu kejadian berikutnya membuat otakku berhenti berpikir. Dia menciumku.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Tenanglah Rin," Ucap Yukio setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

"Okumura-san..."

"Kalau bibir ini tak mau berhenti terisak aku akan menciumnya lagi sampai dia berhenti."

"Terimakasih," Rin tersenyum sendu.

"Tidurlah Rin.." Yukio kembali mengusap pelan pipi Rin.

"Tetap disampingku." Ucap Rin lemah.

"Ya, aku akan tetap disampingmu sampai kau terbangun besok." Yukio meraih tangan pemuda manis dihadapannya lalu mencium punggung tangan yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat itu.

Suara tarikan nafas halus terdengar dari pemuda yang ternyata sudah jatuh kembali ke alam mimpinya. Yukio tersenyum tipis, mengecup singkat kening Rin lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Membiarkan tangan Rin yang masih terus menggenggam tangannya.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Kau takut?" Tanya Yukio pada Rin yang kini terlihat cemberut di tempat berbaringnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Ketus Rin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu ." Yukio tersenyum sambil mengacak puncak kepala Rin pelan. Membuat pipi tembem itu semakin menggembung karena kesal.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau usia kita sepantaran." Kesal karena selalu dianggap anak kecil maka Rin pun menepis tangan besar Yukio dari kepalanya.

Sang pemilik tangan hanya tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau usiamu juga 20 tahun?" Goda Yukio.

"Itu memang usiaku!"

"Tapi wajahmu membantah itu.."

"Cih! Wajahmu saja yang terlalu tua."

Yukio kembali tertawa. "Benarkah? Bukankah wajahku ini tampan dan terlihat dewasa?" Pemuda tampan itu pun kembali menggoda Rin yang ternyata malah memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah tipis terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," Ucap Yukio kembali menepuk pelan kepala Rin. "Sebentar lagi operasinya akan dimulai. Aku harus pergi, setelah operasinya selesai aku pasti kembali ke sini."

"Pe-pergi?" Tanya Rin yang langsung menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Iya aku ada urusan penting,"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kembali saja!" Pekik Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Grep!

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak ingin ku tinggalkan ya?" Yukio memeluk Rin.

"Berhenti menggodaku," Suara Rin terdengar parau.

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau selesai operasi dan membuka matamu," Ucapnya pelan sambil menghapus titik air mata yang siap meluncur dari kedua mata Rin. Pemuda imut bertubuh sedikit pendek itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya saat pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya memberikan kecupan di dahinya.

Sepanjang operasi dimulai sampai Rin kembali ke ruang perawatan dan membuka matanya, sesuai janji Yukio terus menemaninya.

"Mau makan apel?" Tawar Yukio.

"Umm.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rin ragu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Yukio menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengurusiku yang bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu," Jawab Yukio enteng.

Blush..

Wajah Rin langsung merona merah. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku kan laki-laki?"

"Kalau begitu aku mencintaimu." Kembali Yukio bicara dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menggodaku! Ugh..." Rin menyesali perbuatannya karena setelah berteriak kencang kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Lihat..kau memang masih kecil. Sudah istirahat dulu," Perintah Yukio.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Jadi pelakunya orang itu?" Tanya Yukio pada orang di sebrang sana. Diam sejenak kemudian kembali berkata.

"Selidiki semuanya dan jangan biarkan dia kabur."

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Nii-san hari ini Rin baru saja selesai operasi. Dokter bilang keadaannya semakin baik." Ucap Yukio sambil menggenggam kalung berwarna silver yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun.

"Lihat...dia tidur dengan nyenyak bukan?" Yukio tersenyum melihat Rin yang tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Rin-nii-san, apa yang kurasakan pada Rin-chan berbeda dengan apa yang ku rasakan padamu. Saat kita bertemu nanti aku akan mengenalkan Rin-chan padamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh naksir padanya ya.." Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh geli mendapati dirinya berdialog tanpa lawan bicara.

Hidup itu memang misteri dan kau akan terkejut saat misteri hidupmu terungkap. Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan karena apa yang kita inginkan tak selalu baik untuk kita.

Malam ini kembali Yukio habiskan di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Rin. Dia sudah kehilangan Rin kakaknya dan sekarang dia tak ingin kehilangan Rin kekasihnya. Yah kekasih, itulah yang dianggap Yukio **saat ini**.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Apa aku masih belum boleh pulang juga?" Tanya Rin pada Yukio yang pagi ini juga sudah berada di ruangannya. Lima hari sudah berlalu dan pemuda bernama Yukio Okumura itu selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit walau sesekali dia pergi untuk mengganti pakaian atau mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Yukio.

"..." Rin tak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah pulang ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi."

"Eh!?" Rin tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok Yukio.

"Orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahmu sedang diproses secara hukum." Ucap Yukio menjawab kebingungan Rin yang justru bertambah bingung saat mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Rin masih bingung.

"Aku tahu semuanya sekarang, dan aku tak akan memaafkan orang itu." Yukio menatap langsung ke mata Rin.

"Tapi aku.."

"Kau akan pulang ke rumahku, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

Rin kembali tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Rin. Dan kau juga harus selalu berada disampingku." Ucap Yukio sambil meraih wajah Rin.

*********** Be My Side ***********

Pada akhirnya akan ada seseorang yang menemukanmu dan menjadikanmu istimewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Rin saat ini. 19 tahun sudah dia mengalami hidup bagaikan di neraka dan kini mungkin sudah saatnya dia merasakan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan. Mungkin...

Di sisi lain Yukio sedang terduduk merenung di sebuah kamar besar miliknya. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat merindukan sang kakak. Menatap beberapa photo yang ada di album putih itu. Terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar satu tahunan sedang bercengkrama dan tersenyum senang. Photonya bersama sang kakak kembar. Sejak kejadian 19 tahun yang lalu dia tak tahu lagi seperti apa sosok sang kakak.

Mereka terpisah sejak berusia satu tahun. Dan sejak saat itu pula Yukio tak ingat lagi seperti apa sosok sang kakak jika seandainya saja tak ada album keluarga miliknya. Dua tahun lalu kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Sampai akhir hayatnya pun keduanya belum bisa menemukan anaknya yang hilang. Tapi Yukio tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih percaya kalau Rin Okumura putra mereka masih hidup. Dan berada di suatu tempat di dunia ini.

"Nii-san...apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa kau tahu kalau aku di sini masih mencarimu?" Ucap Yukio pelan. Menatap indahnya rembulan dari kegelapan kamar.

"Besok aku akan menjemput Rin dari rumah sakit, dia akan pulang. Dan kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah ini? Aku akan mengenalkan Rin-chan padamu Rin-nii-san. Dia anak yang sangat manis, ku rasa kalian akan cocok satu sama lain. Sebagai teman tentunya," Yukio tertawa miris sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidur maka Yukio pun beranjak dari kursi menuju kasurnya yang empuk. Besok dia harus bangun pagi untuk menjemput Rin.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih!?" Menatap tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja melangkah masuk keruangan. Sosok Rin Wakabayashi sudah tak sabar ingin segera bebas dari penjara. Yah itulah yang dia katakana tentang rumah sakit.

Tertawa pelan Yukio melangkah mendekati Rin yang cemberut. "Kalau wajahmu seperti itu aku bisa memakanmu lho?" Ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Che..kau kira aku cake apa!"

Kembali tertawa kemudian Yukio berkata. "Kau bukan cake tapi kue mochi." Ledeknya.

Rin mendelik tajam. "Dan kau piring kuenya!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yukio.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi piringnya jika kau kuenya."

"Berhenti menggodaku! Dasar kau orang tua mesum!" Teriak Rin frustasi di lorong rumah sakit. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Hey! Kecilkan suaramu, mereka bisa salah faham nanti." Ucap Yukio sambil mengejar Rin yang mulai menjauh.

*********** Be My Side ************

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?" Tanya Rin yang baru saja memasuki rumah besar milik keluarga Okumura.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, aku hanya tinggal sendiri selain dengan para pelayan yang mengurusi rumah ini." Jawab Yukio mempersilahkan Rin masuk. "Kamar mu ada di atas, disebrang kamarku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal di sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya." Jawab Yukio sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja." Ucap Rin.

"Kau baru boleh bekerja dua minggu lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa selama itu? Aku akan bekerja besok." Protes Rin.

"Kalau begitu satu minggu lagi."

"Aku akan bekerja besok!"

"Kau tidak boleh bekerja lagi."

"Ugh.. baiklah. Satu minggu lagi."

"Anak pintar.." Yukio menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rin.

"BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! DASAR BOCAH BERWAJAH TUA!"

**Grep!**

"Iya iya, sekarang ayo istirahat." Ucap Yukio acuh sambil mengengkat Rin di pundaknya.

"Huwaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan akuuuuu!" Teriakan Rin membahana di seisi rumah mewah pagi itu.

Beberapa pelayan dan tukang masak bahkan sampai terbengong-bengong melihat sang tuan yang ternyata bisa bersifat jahil juga. Sebelumnya mereka hanya tahu Yukio Okumura yang selalu serius dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

*********** Be My Side ***********

"Rin hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan bilang saja pada pelayan," Ucap Yukio saat sarapan.

"Uhm.. baiklah." Jawab Rin.

Si mungil tak bereaksi apapaun dan terus memakan sarapannya saat pemuda tampan dihadapannya beranjak.

"Rin.." Panggilnya saat sudah berada disamping si pemilik nama.

"Hmm?" Rin mengangkat wajahnya.

**Set!**

**Cup!**

"Hmmpp..ngh..Okumura..san..nn.." Belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya karena tiba-tiba saja dicium. Rin kembali dikejutkan dengan perlakuan Yukio yang justru malah melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Rin. mengaduk makanan yang ada di dalam sana dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Rin.

"Nghh.." Kedua tangan Rin berpindah mencengkram baju bagian depan yang dikenakan Yukio saat lidah miliknya dihisap oleh Yukio.

"Terimakasih sarapannya," Ucap Yukio setelah melepaskan pagutannya. Tersenyum sambil mengusap saliva yang jatuh dari bibir Rin menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau curang!" Rin menatap sebal dengan rona merah dan nafas yang terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mengecup singkat kening Rin, Yukio berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Rin yang berteriak kesal.

*********** Be My Side ***********

Malam sudah kembali datang menghampiri bumi ini. Rin masih saja terduduk di ruang tamu menunggu sesorang yang akan pulang sebentar lagi. Benar saja tak lama kemudian suara deru mobil terdengar memasuki sangkarnya dan pintu depan terbuka.

"Okumura-san.." Rin segera bergegas menuju pintu dan...

"Semalat malam Rin-kun.." Seorang gadis tersenyum ramah pada Rin.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Rin bingung. Bukan bingung melihat gadis asing menyapanya tapi bingung melihat sang gadis yang merangkul erat lengan Yukio.

"Namaku Siemi, aku tunangan Yukio-chan." Jawab sang gadis ceria.

Tuangan? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Okumura-san..aku...

Rin membeku, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Sementara Yukio hanya terdiam dan membiarkan sang gadis merangkul mesra lengannya. Sepertinya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

**TBC**

**Arigato untuk semua yang sudah bersedia RnR ^_^**

**Nee-chan tunggu chap berikutnya ya.. hehee..**

Balasan review

**Mizu-nee-chan**

Hehehee.. chap ini juga masih kurang h/c nha.. sabar ya nee.. Rin lagi berjuang XD

**Kazeknight**

Hahahaa.. ini threeshoot jadinya. Iya Yukio gak ingat soalnya mereka kepisah kan waktu umur satu tahun.

**Mido-nee-chan**

Ini masih kurang h/c nha nee.. Kirin bikin ni ff gak direncanakan kok. Pair ajaib. Wkwkwkwk semua akan terungkap di chap besok.

**Loli93**

Iya kasihan.. yang ngetik aja gak tega buat ngetik ni ff


	3. Chapter 3

Last chap..

**Disclaimer**

**Kazue Kato**

**Pair**

**YukioRin**

**Rate**

**M**

**Genre**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Twincest, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Laki sama Laki.**

**Yang gak suka gak usah baca, yang suka ya silahkan RnR ^_^**

******* Be My Side *******

"Rin! Pergilah ke kamarmu, aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu." Ujar Yukio dingin sesaat sebelum menaiki anak tangga bersama Siemi sang tunangan.

"Okumura-san!" Panggil Rin.

"Aku sibuk Rin tak ada waktu untuk 'bermain' denganmu." Jawabny tanpa menoleh dan merangkul pinggang ramping Siemi.

Rin kembali membeku. 'Apa maksudnya ini? Bermain? Apa tadi dia bilang bermain? Jadi selama ini aku hanya dianggap mainan?'

Cukup lama Rin terus berdiam diri di tempanya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kamar Yukio.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Okumura-san! Okumura-san!" Panggilnya sambil menggedor pintu dengan kuat. "Okumura-san apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Tak lama pintu di buka menampilkan Yukio dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. Marah, benci, terluka, emosi, atau apa.

"Sudah ku bilang kembali ke kamarmu Rin!" Geramnya marah.

"Tapi.. Okumura-san..kenapa kau punya tunangan? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Rin dengan mata yang mulai memanas.

"Siemi memang tunanganku sejak lama. Dan kami akan segera menikah,"

"Tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Che..aku hanya sedikit bermain-main." Jawab Yukio sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Deg!

"Bermain katamu?" Ucap Rin tak percaya.

"Itu benar. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan lupakan semua yang terjadi selama ini."

Blam!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Yukio kembali menutup pintu kamarnya membiarkan Rin yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Seperti inikah kebahagiaan yang diimpikan olehnya? Rin tak mengerti dengan semua permainan hidup ini. Padahal baru tadi pagi Yukio mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Rin. Dan malam ini Yukio justru membawa seorang gadis masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau itu tunangannya.

Mungkin memang benar yang dirasakan Yukio selama ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Sama seperti kebanyakan orang yang terjerat dalam pesona wajah dan tubuh Rin. Hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu dirinya sendiri sehingga rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, dan setelah mendapatkannya dia akan langsung membuangnya. Walau dalam kenyataannya Yukio lah orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu sikap Yukio jadi dingin. Tak ada lagi senyuman, tak ada lagi pelukan hangat dan tak ada lagi ciuman mesra. Yang ada setiap kali berpapasan Yukio tak akan menggubris keberadaan Rin sama sekali.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Rin terlihat tak bersemangat hidup dan Yukio bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah. Mungkin menginap di hotel karena tak ingin melihat wajah Rin.

Dan itulah yang membuat Siemi memberanikan diri untuk menemui Rin.

"Kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Rin saat Siemi berkunjung ke rumah Yukio.

"Kau terlihat kurusan, apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Ujar Siemi ramah dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Rin yang juga sedang duduk.

"Mungkin.." Jawab Rin malas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku,"

"Tidak.."

"Mungkin apa yang aku katakana ini akan membuatmu shock, tapi aku tak ingin kalian berdua menderita." Ucap Siemi.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, "Dengar Rin-kun, aku dan Yukio-chan tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman, dia pun tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yukio-chan berbohong padamu, dia ingin kau membencinya."

"Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Rin semakin tak mengerti.

"Yukio-chan memiliki kakak kembar dan mereka terpisah 19 tahun yang lalu. Kembarannya diculik oleh perampok," Rin Nampak memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Dan sejak saat itu kedua orang tua mereka tak berhenti mencari keberadaan kakak Yukio-chan, sampai keduanya meninggal dua tahun lalu.''

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Rin sedih.

"Kau tahu, sampai sekarang Yukio-chan masih percaya kalau nii-sannya masih hidup. Alasan kenapa dia bisa bertahan dan sukses seperti sekarang tak lain adalah nii-sannya. " Siemi tersenyum.

"Okumura-san pasti sangat menyayangi kakaknya.." Gumam Rin sendu.

"Yah, kau benar. Yukio-chan mencintai nii-sannya lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. 2 minggu lalu akhirnya Yukio-chan menemukan keberadaan nii-sannya."

"Eh? Sudah ketemu?!" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Ya," Pandangan Siemi melembut. "Perampok yang menculik nii-sannya 19 tahun yang lalu sudah tertangkap dan mengungkapkan semuanya."

"Syukurlah.."

"Kau mau tahu siapa nama kakaknya Yukio-chan?" Tanya Siemi menatap Rin.

"Siapa?"

"Rin...Okumura..." Jawab Siemi.

Mata biru Rin melebar sempurna. "Sama seperti namaku? Jadi karena itu Okumura-san.." Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kaliamatnya Siemi menggeleng.

"Tidak Rin-kun, bukan nama yang sama. Tapi orang yang sama, Rin-kun kaulah kakak kembar Yukio-chan." Jelas Siemi.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong!" Pekik Rin seraya berdiri.

"Percaya lah Rin..saat mengetahuinya dua minggu yang lalu Yukio sangat terpuku. Hatinya berkecamuk, dia menganggap dirinya tak pantas menjadi adikmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu Rin.." Ucap Siemi sendu.

"Kenapa..."

"Rin..jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama temuilah dia."

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Siemi sekarang Rin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yukio dan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Siemi mengantar Rin ke tempat dimana Yukio berada.

"Okumura-san!" Panggil Rin saat melihat sosok yang dia cari.

"Ck!" Yukio berdecak saat melihat Rin datang bersama Siemi.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, jadi-"

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal terpisah." Potong Yukio.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau bilang kalau kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. Aku juga mencintaimu," Bantah Rin.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, itu memang benar. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan mencintaimu sebatas adik mencintai kakaknya." Jawab Yukio dingin.

"Tapi-"

"Yang terjadi kemarin adalah kesalahan besar. Kau adalah kakakku jadi hiduplah sebagai kakakku."

"..." Rin terdiam.

"Jadi lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kakakmu?! Bukankah sejak awal yang kita lakukan memang sudah salah? Mau saudara atau bukan kita tetap salah kan!" Ucap Rin.

"Cukup **nii-san**."

**Deg!**

Dada Rin terasa sesak mendengar panggilan dari Yukio.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mengirimmu ke villa. Kau akan tinggal di sana sampai kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semua keperluanmu sudah ku siapkan."

"Tidak..aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu nii-san. Kau harus pergi ke sana."

"Yukio-chan.." Panggil Siemi yang terlihat ikut terluka.

"Cukup Siemi. Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Jawab Yukio dingin.

Sekuat apa pun Rin menolak dan sekuat apapun Siemi membujuk pada akhirnya Rin tetap di kirim ke tempat yang jauh. Villa yang berada di sebuah pulau kecil milik keluarganya. Hanya ada hamparan warna hijau pepohonan dan lautan juga tebing tinggi.

.

.

.

Berdiri di sebuah tebing curam yang dibawahnya terdapat lautan dengan batu karang yang terlihat angkuh menunjukkan betapa kuat dan kerasnya mereka. Seorang Rin Okumura menatap penuh minat pada sang samudra, mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan mengikuti tarikan gravitasi bumi.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaaan!" Seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata berlari sekuat yang dia bisa menuju objek yang terlihan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

**Bruk!**

"Aww!" Rin memekik terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang menerjangnya dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh di rerumputan tebing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!?" Suara teriakan dan cengkraman dikedua bahunya membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka.

"Ka-..kau.." Rin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda bernama Yukio Okumura yang ternyata adik kembarnya kini tengah berada diatasnya. Memerangkapnya tanpa menindihnya kecuali kedua tangan sang adik yang mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau kira dengan mati semuanya akan selesai hah!? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku!" Bentaknya lagi.

Rin semakin terkejut mendengar perkataan Yukio yang sama sekali tak dia mengerti maksudnya. Rin hanya menatap sang adik yang terlihat panic dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Lalu sesuatu di otaknya terhubung, akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud Yukio.

"Fftt... Hahahahahaaa..." Mencoba menahan tawanya namun gagal Rin justru tertawa lepas sambil meringkuk memegangi perutnya. "Hahahaa..."

"Eh? Apa yang kau tertawakan!?" Raut wajah Yukio langsung berubah bingung. Dilepaskannya kedua tangan miliknya dan beranjak duduk.

Rin masih saja tertawa. "Hahahaa...aduh perutku sakit...hahahaa..." Terlalu banyak tertawa juga akan menguras tenagamu. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Rin. "Hah..hah..hah...aduh aku cape..hahahaa..." Ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Yukio antara bingung dan kesal.

"Seharusnya akau yang bertanya begitu," Jawab Rin yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. "Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau aku mau bunuh diri?" Sambungnya sambil beranjak duduk dihadapan Yukio.

"...!?" Yukio terdiam.

"Kau salah faham," Rin tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan. "Tadi itu aku melihat kawanan ubur-ubur di dalam air, makanya aku sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat lebih jelas."

"Cih.." Yukio mendengus pelan sambil menekan pelipisnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Bodohnya dia yang sudah salah faham. Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rin yang mulai kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu." Jawab Yukio menatap dalam langsung pada manic biru gelap yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku mengerti sekarang," Ucap Rin pelan dengan wajah sendu. "Aku akan tetap berada di sini," Imbuhnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Maaf..aku yang salah." Yukio berujar pelan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih wajah Rin. "Kau memang nii-san ku.." Berhenti sejenak dan mengelus lembut pipi sang kakak. Rin menutup matanya, sakit rasanya sakit sekali. "Tapi kau juga kekasihku," Perkataan Yukio selanjutnya membuat Rin membuka mata dan segera menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya. Menelisik jauh ke dalam mata Yukio. Tak ada kebohongan disana, yang terlihat hanya penyesalan dan kesungguhan hati.

"Kembalilah ke sisiku nii-san," Yukio menatap lembut pada Rin. "Kembalilah ke sisiku sebagai kakak dan juga sebagai kekasihku." Pinta Yukio. "Perkataanmu waktu itu..ku rasa itu benar. Sejak awal ini memang sudah salah, tapi kita tak merugikan siapapun. Karena itu maafkan aku dan kembalilah ke sisiku."

"Tidak.." Rin menyingkirkan tangan Yukio yang berada di bawahnya. Mata Yukio terbelalak sempurna. 'Dia menolakku' Batinnya.

Lalu mata sewarna biru gelap itu menatapnya serius dengan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Yukio menahan nafas karenanya. "Kau lah yang seharusnya kembali ke sisiku." Ucap Rin.

"Nii-san?" Yukio Nampak benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada di sisiku. Karena itu.. kau yang seharusnya kembali ke sisiku." Ucap Rin dengan wajah serius, marah dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nii-san.." Yukio tersenyum tipis. "Begitu ya, bagaimana kalau begini saja. Aku kembali ke sisimu dan kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Adil bukan?"

"Tidak ada kebohongan lagi?" Tanya Rin ragu.

"Ya, tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar..

"Ah...ah..nghh..." Rin menggigit lengannya sendiri saat Yukio bermain dengan putingnya. Meremas, menjilat, menghisap bahkan sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Kau suka nii-san?" Tanya Yukio sambil melihat keatas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya di dada Rin.

"Nghh..ja-jangan menggodaku! Ah!" Kembali mendesah dan menggeliat saat Yukio justru menghisap putingnya dengan kuat.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar sensitive nii-san," Ucap Yukio pelan. Bibirnya mulai turun menjelajah sampai ke pusar. Tangan besarya menari di sepanjang garis punggung membuat Rin semakin melemas dan menggeliat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat sedang diatas tempat tidur." Protes Rin dengan wajah merah padah.

"Aah! A..apa yang kau lakukan!? Nnh..ah..ah..hentikan..." Rin semakin panic dan menggeliat tak tenang saat Yukio mengangkat pinggulnya, membuka kedua pahanya lebarlebar dan menjilat lubangnya.

"Hmm? Mempersiapkanmu," Jawab Yukio santai dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Menggerakkan lidahnya memutari lubang pink itu lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aaakh!" Pekik Rin merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Hey, rileks nii-san. Kau menjepit tanganku."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu bodoh!" Bentak Rin. "Aakh...ngh..agh..hah.." Yang terjadi selanjutnya justru Rin membantingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat Yukio menambahkan dua jari sekaligus.

"Ah..ah..ah..nhh..hah.." Desah Rin tak tahan saat tangan terampil Yukio bergerak lebih dalam dan menggeliat di dalam lubangnya.

"Panggil namaku nii-san," Pinta Yukio.

"Ah..hentikan..nn.." Rin menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah.

Set..

Yukio beranjak ke atas tanpa menarik keluar jarinya. "Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu. Biarkan aku melihatnya," Ujar Yukio menarik tangan Rin agar dia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Anghh..uhmm..di..disitu.." Desahnya nikmat saat tangan Yukio menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Benarkah? Kau suka?" Tanya Yukio puas melihat wajah Rin yang dipenuhi nafsu dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat nikmat. "Kalau begitu buka matamu."

Menurut maka Rin pun membuka matanya menatap Yukio yang tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan di atasnya. Tanpa di minta lagi kedua tangan Rin merangkul leher dan bahu bidang milik Yukio. Menyatukan dua pasang bibir yang haus satu sama lain. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciumam panas.

"Mmmhh!..angh..ngh.." Baru saja akan protes karena Yukio mengeluarkan jarinya, Rin tersentak saat tangan itu digantikan oleh sesuatu yang besar dan keras milik Yukio. Erangannya pun tertahan karena Yukio membungkam mulut Rin menggunakan mulutnya.

"AAAAAAHH! Ti..tidak! hentikan!" Teriak Rin melepas paksa pagutan Yukio. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Yukio dan kepalanya melesak jauh kebelakang.

"Rileks nii-san.." Yukio mencoba menenangkan Rin dengan meraih wajanya dan membiarkan miliknya hanya tertanam separuh saja.

"Sakiit.." Keluh Rin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bernafas yang benar dan buka kakimu lebih lebar," Ucap Yukio.

"Ah..hah.. ..ha..."

"Ya, seperti itu. Sekarang buka matamu nii-san. Lihat aku.." Perlahan Rin membuka matanya yang sudah basah oleh matanya sendiri dan terdiam menatap Yukio. Dan Yukio yang berada diatasnya mengelus lembut wajah serta rambut Rin.

"Tenanglah nii-san..ini tak akan sakit." Ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut kening Rin.

Rin menutup matanya dan mengumpulkan keyakinannya. "Buka kakimu lebih lebar,"

"Aku mencintaimu nii-san," Kecupan yang semula berada di kening kini berpindah menuruni leher Rin dan berhenti diantara perpotongan antara pundak dan leher Rin.

"Mmmh.." Rin mendesah dan memberikan akses lebih pada Yukio. "Aaah! Yukio!" Pekiknya saat Yukio kembali bergerak dan memasukan sepenuhnya miliknya ke salam tubuh Rin.

"Ya, seperti itu nii-san. Panggil namaku dan peluk aku sesuka hatimu." Bisik Yukio sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menghujam lubang sempit Rin yang terasa hangat dan nikmat.

"Ah..Yukio..Yukio..." Desah Rin. kedua tangan yang semulai mencengkram sprei berpindah merangkul pundak dan punggung kekar Yukio.

"Mmh.." Desah Yukio yang juga merasakan kenikmatan.

"Yukio..Aggh.." Suara Rin semakin berat. Mengerti kalau lawan mainnya akan klimaks Yukio meraih milik Rin yang sejak tadi tak disentuhnya. Benda panjang itu sudah berdenyut dan cairan berwarna putih mulai mengalir dari ujungnya.

"Ah! Ah..ah..Yukio..Yukio.." Dengan peluh dan tubuh yang bergerak naik turun karena perbuatan Yukio dan tangan besar yang memanjakan miliknya membuat kepala Rin terasa pusing. Yang ada sekarang hanya nafsu dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan lebih membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak agar milik Yukio menghujam lebih dalam. "Lebihh..ngh..lebih cepat..Yukio.." Pinta Rin dengan nafas memburu.

"Nii-san.." Yukio mempercepat sodokannya dan hand jobnya lalu tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Rin mengejang.

"AAAHHH! Yukiooo...!" Pekiknya. Pelukannya pada Yukio semakin erat dengan punggung yang melengkung hebat.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Rin terangah dengan mata sayu dan rambut yang berantakan. Tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang yang putih. Membiarkan sang kakak menikmati klimaksnya beberapa saat kemudian Yukio berkata dengan suara berat"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi nii-san." Dan desahan pun kembali terdengar dari mulut Rin yang kembali dihujam oleh Yukio.

"Ah..ah..ngh..Yukio..hah.."

"Mmhh..Nii-san!" Akhirnya Yukio pun mencapai klimaksnya dan hampir terjatuh diatas tubuh Rin seandainya saja tangan kirinya tak digunakan sebagai tumpuan.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Rin terangah dengan penampilan yang sudah berantakan walaupun sejak awal mereka berdua memang sudah tidak memakai apapun.

"Mmmhh.." Kembali kegiatan panas mereka ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rin saat sesatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya.

"Itu kalung milikmu," Jawab Yukio memakaikan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk salju.

"Kalungnya, sama seperti punyamu." Rin memegang bandul kalungnya dan juga milik Yukio.

"Ya, ini memang sepasang." Yukio menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan sang kakak bermain dengan benda silver itu sesaat sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Omake

Rumah keluarga Okumura

"Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yukio melihat sang kakak duduk di ruang kerjanya. 'Imut..' Batinnya dalam hati melihat Rin yang menggunakan jepit hitam untuk menjepit poninya ke belakang.

"Membantumu bekerja," Jawab Rin enteng. Ditangannya terdapat berlembar-lembar dokumen yang bahkan Rin sendiri tak tahu dokumen apa itu.

Dahi Yukio mengerenyit mendengar jawaban sang kakak. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil melangkah masuk.

"Ku urutkan kertasnya sesuai tanggal." Rin nyengir.

"Nii...saaan..." Yukio memijit keningnya dengan mata tertutup mencoba untuk tenang. 'Itu kan urutannya sudah benar..kalau kau urutkan sesuai tanggal akan butuh waktu lama sampai aku menemukan berkas yang benar untuk setiap tender.' Ratapnya dalam hati.

"Berikan padaku." Ucap Yukio sambil mengambil seluruh kertas di tangan Rin.

"Eh! Kembalikan. Aku belum selesai," Protes Rin mencoba meraih kertas yang kini diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Yukio.

"Dasar bocah."

"Apa!? Aku ini nii-san mu tahu!" Bantah Rin. Kini dia semakin kesal dan berjinjit bahkan melompat untuk meraih kertas di tangan Yukio.

"Itu hanya status, yang sebenarnya akulah kakakmu." Jawab Yukio santai sambil terus mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Berikaaan.." Pinta Rin masih berusaha meraihnya.

"Lihat..tubuhmu saja pendek." Ejek Yukio.

"Dasar adik berwajah tua! Rasakan ini!" Pekik Rin kesal.

"Hey! Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan!? Nii-san! Hey hentikan. Jangan diacak semuanya..."

Nah Yukio sepertinya kau memang harus lebih menghormati nii-san mu kalau tidak ingin kerja lembur setiap hari hanya untuk merapihkan dokumen yang berantakan karena diacak-acak seekor kucing (?)

**Fin**

Hahahaaa... udahan ah main di ff ini.. hutang Kirin lunas ya nee XP

Akhirnya malah dapet 2,661 words XD

Kirin mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat semua yang sudah bersedia review.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.. bye bye.. :*


End file.
